1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electronic apparatus, an IC card, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, non-contact power transmission (contactless power transmission) which utilizes electromagnetic induction to enable power transmission without metal-to-metal contact has attracted attention. As application examples of the non-contact power transmission, a contactless IC card and the like which can receive power by simply holding the contactless IC card over a terminal device to transmit and receive information have been proposed. According to the contactless IC card, it is possible to realize a card having functions of electronic money, a prepaid card for public transportation systems, an ID card for entry/exit management, and the like.
However, in the contactless IC card in the related art, a display unit which displays various information such as the used amount or remaining value of electronic money or a prepaid card, for example, is not disposed. Because of this, the convenience of a user cannot be quite improved.
On the other hand, as display devices suitable for electronic papers or the like, an EPD (Electrophoretic Display) which is an electrophoretic-type display has been known. In the EPD, since display information can be retained in an unpowered state, there is an advantage that low power consumption and the like can be achieved. Examples of related-art portable information display apparatuses using such an EPD include a technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-17592, for example.
However, in the related-art information display apparatus, not an IC card but a portable mobile apparatus is assumed as its application example, so that an electric double layer capacitor (an EDLC) with a large capacitance is used as a storage unit. Because of this, it takes a longtime to charge by electromagnetic induction from a charger, resulting in a problem that the information display apparatus is not suitable for application to a contactless IC card whose power reception time is extremely short.